Nautilia 'Tillie' Inkwell
100px Nautilia 'Tillie' Inkwell is the 17-year-old Daughter of A Monster Squid and a senior at High Seas High. Biography Personality Tillie is headstrong, pushy and somewhat nosy, but is also a fiercely loyal friend who tries to do her best to help people - to varying degrees of success. She always strives to discover the truth in any situation, even if it ends up hurting people in the end, and goes out of her way to correct people when it comes to spreading inaccurate information. Appearance Tillie is a tall cephalopod ghoul with grey-blue skin and golden-yellow eyes. Her hair is several shades of raspberry pink, and although it nearly reaches her ankles when loose, is usually styled up in a partial beehive. She has rows of suckers on her hands and feet, and her limbs are capable of bending in some very usual ways due to her lack of bones in most of her body. History Tillie runs the blog 'Deep Dive', an online journal focusing on the news in and around High Seas High. It's not the official school newspaper, but the student body is more inclined to trust it due to Tillie's honest and straightforward approach to reporting. Relationships Family As her family are Giant Squids, she is somewhat related to the Kraken family, they are something skin to distant cousins. Tillie's father works in the deep-sea mining industry, whilst her mother works from home in the database entry field. Friends Shane Sharkson is Tillie's 'colleague' who also writes for Deep Dive. During investigations he's more inclined to play the 'good cop' role and is the only reason Deep Dive provides a somewhat humorous read at times - without him, it would be all purely factual info-dumps and little else. Malik Ray is Tillie's other 'colleague' although it's arguable about how much work he actually does. Although he's usually a detriment to the other two's productivity, they are all so close they couldn't begin to think of getting rid of him, distracting though he may be. It's also thanks to him that Tillie even knows how to do her own makeup in the first place, as she had no clue before he showed her. Romance Despite her overwhelming confidence in all other areas (even if it's sometimes unwarranted) Tillie is very shy when it comes to romance, having literally no experience in the area. It is for this reason that she tends to leave any relationship-related articles to Shane and Malik. Enemies Who do they hate and why? How did they become enemies? Pet Tillie's pet is a small eel named Loop, who she has raised from infancy after finding him as a lost glass eel. As such he's very clingy and gets quite distressed if she leaves him alone for too long. Gallery File:Icon.png Trivia * Tillie's style is faintly mod influenced, with her basic outfit featuring 'Hostess Pajamas' (what jumpsuits were known as during the 1960s) and, of course, her signature beehive. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:High Seas High Category:MMSJul2019 Category:Tess-Fabled Category:Mystery Monster Students